Loosing it all
by satanskitten666
Summary: just a short storey i came up with. about a girl upset bout her lover running away. please review x


Kim looked out of her window again and sighed as the rain dropped on her windowsill. She sipped some of the steaming liquid out of her cat shaped mug and turned away. He'd been gone two weeks now and not even a text off him. She was out of her mind worrying, and just wished she could have done something to help him. She heard her brother and a friend talking about him in the next room, glad that he'd gone. It made her so upset and angry. No one ever saw Jake the way she did, he only wanted to make friends and forget his past. She got off her windowsill, picked up her black jumper off the edge of her bed and walked out, stopping at her brother's room.

'Have you finished talking about him yet?!' Kim screamed. He went to turn away, after all he didn't want to argue with her, but she spun him back round. 'Matt you're a selfish bastard! All you do is think about yourself!' Matt just stared at her, shocked at her language. His friend, Will, just laughed at tears welled up in Kim's eyes. A few minutes had passed before Kim ran out, slipped the jumper on and slammed the wooden door behind her.

It was so cold outside that every time she breathed steam leaked out of her mouth. She shivered, as she thought of Jake, all alone and scared. She had to find him. She just had to. She tried his mobile again with the last bit of hope she had left, but it was switched off as always. Every time she went past a park, alleyway or bush she would look in it, hoping he was there. She knew deep down he wouldn't be there. She walked past some of his favourite shops and saw people rushing in and out of them. She thought for a minute she saw Jake, he had the well combed hair and the stunning blue eyes. But it was just another boy. She decided to walk away because she didn't want to get to upset. She walked into a local shop but was distracted at the sound of her mobile ringing. She kind of hoped it was Jake, but was disappointed to see it was just her brother, probably to have another go at her or something. She paused for a minute, and then answered expecting the worse.' And what do you want?' she said coldly to him.

'It's Jake' he replied 'he's in hospital; you need to come home now'. Kim just stared at the wall of magazines opposite her. Jake was ok, well she knew he wasn't dead. She went to speak to matt again but realised that he had hung up. She left her can of coke on the side and rushed out the shop, desperate to know what had happened.

Running home she passed some people laughing, and thought it was unfair that they where having fun and all she could think about was her friend's safety. Her lungs where sore and her legs ached but she couldn't waste a second worrying about herself. Jake was in a more critical state and that's all that mattered. Her house came into view and she could see Matt's friend outside next to his car waiting to rush her off to hospital.

'Hurry up then I haven't got all day' he said to her in a nasty tone of voice. 'I'm coming as quick as I can Will, I've had to come from town you know' she panted slowing down. She rushed into his smooth posh car and slipped on her seatbelt. He had calming music on and the car drove smoothly and made you want to relax, but she couldn't relax at a time like this. At every traffic light they came to, every time they had to wait to turn a corner, she thought of it as a minute wasted with Jake.

She finally got to the hospital and just couldn't wait to see her friend. Will left her there without a care; he didn't really like Jake anyway so he wouldn't care if he died. The hospital was just as busy as the roads. People were walking in and out with new babies in their arms and some with legs in casts. She was hoping that is all it was with Jake, just a broken arm or leg and he would be ok in a few days. He would be able to come home again and she would never let him out her sight. As she pushed some people out the way she began to think back to when she first met Jake, and everything was ok. They didn't have a care in the world.

It was a nice summer's day and Kim was just sitting alone on a park swing thinking. She had always been a bit of a loner but preferred it. She didn't get on well with other people; they all judged her before getting to know her. She heard some other children come over yelling and shouting, having a laugh. She couldn't stand loud people and decided to walk over to the hill and hopefully get some peace so she could carry on with her thoughts. A few minutes had passed and she felt someone walk up to her and stand in front. She opened her eyes and expected to see a troublesome kid asking her for money or whether she wanted to play football, but she was wrong. He was a tallish lad with dark blue hair that he had obviously dyed. He was wearing rough jeans and plain black jumper, topped off with black and white fingerless gloves. But most of all it was his eyes that caught her attention. He looked like an angel. They were pure light blue and sparkled in the sunlight. Everything seemed to go quiet around her as he smiled at her.

'Err hi' he said nervously, looking into her grey eyes. 'You dropped this over there' he added handing her a mobile phone. 'The others where going to keep it and sell it, but when they said it was yours I just had to give it back'. Kim gave him a confused look and took the phone off him.

'Cheers' she said quietly, then decided to smile at him. He smiled back at her and began to walk away. But before Kim could close her eyes again he spoke.

'And if you want to go sit over there,' he pointed at a bench near the field. 'We can talk and have some peace at the same time,' he said more quietly this time. Kim just smiled as he walked away.

These memories made Kim stand still for a minute, staring into thin air. The people rushed around her like ants running back to their nests. She shook herself out of the weak state she was in and began to run again, towards the room Matt had stated. As she got closer she could see his blue hair, looking a lot duller now but it still had the natural spikiness it had always had. She slowed down as she approached the window, unsure. She didn't know whether she wanted to see the full state Jake was in or not. For all she knew he could be perfectly fine with just a few cuts, but also he could be all mangled up or have lost a leg or something. She plucked up the courage to look through and saw him just lying there looking at the wall. She smiled to herself as she saw what she had been longing to see again, his beautiful angel eyes. He looked over at her and smiled making her smile back. He looked fine, just like normal. There didn't seem to be a mark on his body.

She rushed straight into the room and up to Jake, her eyes filling with tears of joy.

'Oh my god Jake! You're ok! What happened to you?!' Kim hugged him and just smiled as she heard his voice once again.

'Hi Kim, I've missed you. I'm so glad you could come'. Jake felt a tear drop onto his hand and stroked Kim's hair, glad that he could feel her touch once again.

'So what happened to you? She said lifting up. But there was just silence as Jake looked down; Kim just knew something was wrong.

'I've…I've been stabbed Kim'. The smile on Kim's face just disappeared as she stared at Jake. Jake could feel his breathing getting harder, and the hole in his chest was stinging but he didn't let Kim see he was in pain. His chest tightened and he let out a small gasp, looking at Kim's face to see if she had heard it.

'You're going to be ok right?' Kim said, desperate for some answers. She couldn't lose Jake now; he was her only true friend. The only person that understood her.

'Kim…I…I love you' Jake said closing his eyes. This was the hardest thing he had ever done.

'None of this was your fault ok?' Kim looked at him with pure confusion. Why was he saying this? 'I don't get it Jake, what's wrong? She said looking at him, trying to smile again but it just wouldn't come. Jake looked deep into her eyes and tried to talk.

'I was walking down a street and there was a big gang of lads, just like the ones that hang around the park and the town, causing a lot trouble. They where trying to chuck rocks at a cat, a really beautiful cat Kim' he said as a tear rolled down his cheek.

It instead he hugged her, and the biggest hug he had ever given. He made sure it was full of love, and wanted her to remember it. Kim closed her eyes, scared that if she opened them she would cry. She kept hold of Jake, he felt so warm and friendly. Just like the old Jake.

About 10minutes must have passed before Kim opened her eyes again and looked down at him. He didn't seem to be moving, and she couldn't feel his heart beat anymore. She began to panic and pushed him back onto the bed. She looked down at him and shook him a little.

'Jake?' she whispered her eyes welling up with tears. 'Jake? Please don't leave me, you can't do this to me!' she shook him again then hugged him, tears running down her face like a river. She couldn't believe it. She felt like her whole world had just fallen apart. Some nurses rushed into the room and pushed her out the way. She looked over at the door and saw her brother Matt standing there, looking sad for once. He smiled at her and began to walk over, not looking at Jake. Then Kim heard what she was dreading, the thing that confirmed her worst nightmares. 'Time of death 4:17pm' one of the doctors said professionally. Matt turned away and Kim just shook her head. It wasn't true, he couldn't be dead.

She stood there for what seemed like hours just staring at his lifeless body. 'You need to go miss, we will contact you later…we need to find out the cause of death and the medical details' one of the nurses added, leading her towards the door. Kim nodded and accepted her brothers arm which he put around here. Before she got to the door she had one last looked at him' I love you' she whispered before turning towards the door and walking out, tears still pouring out of her eyes. After all she had just lost her entire world.

Helen Rainer 10b


End file.
